A different story
by penultimate-lifeform
Summary: A collection of scenes from SA2 if the story had gone slightly differently. Please R&R.
1. Beaten Black and...

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
  
This is just a collection of scenes told by various characters if the a scene in the game had been slightly... different. A different chapter for each one.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I told you, I am the Ultimate Lifeform" I said, allowing a small smile at my victory. Ultimate victory.  
I walked slowly over to Sonic and leaned down to him. He was breathing heavily, murmering and trying to get up.  
So unlike usual. Usually so sure of himself, so certain he would win. I suppose I am too, but at least I have reason. Because, here and now, I had won.  
I leaned over and touched his fur gently. It was thick and stiff, and I could smell blood. Pitious creature.  
  
This wasn't really how I had wanted it to be at all. Well, of course, none of it really was, but this other hedgehog in particular. How was he so like me? I wanted to know, it startled me. He was even able to use the fake chaos emerald for chaos control. Of course, so could I, but the fact that a mere imperfect replica could...  
  
And now he turned to me, murmering more, and as I listened carefully, he was begging me for his life. Of course. What else? I knew only too well that when a person begged, it was, deep down, a trick to hang onto their survival. A trick I would not fall for.  
"My apologies, but I know that you will never give up, you will always be a hinderance to me, and so I must end your existance now" I decided not to refer to it as his 'pathetic existance'  
  
Sonic turned his head towards me weakly, and as he saw the expression on my face, his eyes suddenly widened, as if it had just sunk in.  
  
I knew that this hedgehog was no to be trusted, not to be left alone, and that I must finish him personally, whether I wanted to or not. I reached over and gripped his neck.   
  
By this point he was really struggling, spending his last energy on trying to fight back. But it would not succeed, it never could. He was doomed from the start. It wsn't that he wouldn't have let me destroy the world, he couldn't. Like some primal instinct, he just kept on fighting.  
  
I closed my eyes and bowed my head, for just a second, in respect, and then muttered "Chaos Spear!"  
  
It was all so sudden that he never knew when it came, or what hit him. The chaos spear leapt out of my hand, and hit his neck immediately.  
  
I paused for a second, then pushed the bloody heap over the edge, to a cosmic grave, before running back to Dr. Robotnik to tell him that it was done. 


	2. Linken Park

I'd be surprised if you hadn't guessed that this one would happen.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" We both yelled as we began to concentrate our minds on ARK. We both knew that this would be a terrible mental strain.  
  
So this was it. This was my time to complete my promise to Maria. To the world. To give them a chance to be happy.  
  
The Thought was only begginning to form on the edge of my conscience, but so far simply began at a vauge feeling that I was better at chaos control than even I had thought.  
  
I smiled. It was some kind of bliss to know that this would be my final effort, that I could at last be happy, content.  
  
Or perhaps, the Thought continued, the power of all of the chaos emeralds together is even more than expected. Still, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, and it was just fleeting.  
  
And as I looked upwards, I could see the point we were aiming for, where the A.R.K. would be safe, my final goal.  
  
Finally, the Thought became clear to me. This was much easier than I had expected. I glanced over at Sonic.  
A jolt of shock passed down my body as I saw the extreme pain on his face, his fur shining with sweat, his eyes, desparate but determined.  
The fool hedgehog! He was trying to use chaos control with too much strength. At this rate, he was going to di-  
  
I concentrated all of my efforts, I had to use chaos control with even more power than he, to relive his efforts. I might just have time.  
And so I pushed myself. Every time I thought that I had reached the limit, I realised there was just a little bit further. I could see Sonic relaxing beside me, but not enough. He didn't even know what was goig on any more, his brain almost automatically pushing him on. Fool.  
  
I can't do it. I can't go an-   
  
Relief.  
Nothing pushing me back.  
Safety.  
  
I immdiately relaxed, my muscles still screaming in pain. I turned hurridly to see Sonic beside me, unconscious. I floated over, and felt his pulse.  
Weak, but still there.  
  
"Hang on!" I cried to his almost limp body.  
I knew he wasn't going to make it, but I still had to try. A thought, quite unimportant at the moment, flashed through my mind, unwary of its unwelcomeness.   
'You wouldn't usually start something that you knew would fail"  
  
I grabbed his wrist, and began to head towards ARK. Suddenly, I stopped dead, and looked down at Sonic wildly. I flicked his body upwards, so he would float towards me and felt his pulse again.  
Gone.  
He was gone.  
  
"Sayanora" I said quietly, a single tear froming in my eye and then floating in space, and gently pushed him towards the Earth. 


End file.
